New Life
by Chocolate Eating Monster 963
Summary: THIS STORY IS UNDER MAJOR EDITING SO IF IT'S TERRIBLE THAT'S WHY! Okay so I'm probably going to change the story line quite a bit but so far Maka is the new kid at the DWMA and that's that!
1. Chapter 1

"Papa…" I whined, "I don't wanna go."

"Please Maka you're an excellent fighter I'm sure you will be a great meister. Hell maybe as good as your mother or stronger."

That's what he always says. Why does he have to bring up mom in these situations?! "Fine I'll go. But not for you!"

Hi I'm Maka Albarn, I'm fourteen years old and currently on my way to Death City. Apparently in Death City there is a private school called Death Weapons Meisters Academy, but people call it DWMA for short.

My mama and papa I guess went there too. My papa ended up my a death scythe and my mama became a very strong meister too. Mama doesn't live with us any more though. I can't blame her though my papa cheated on her with a ton of girls. My papa now hates me and won't pay any attention to me at all cause I told on him when I was seven. So now that I'm old enough the one thing we can agree now is getting me out of his house. That's part of the reason that I'm going to the damn school.

I only have 2 reasons to go the DWMA.

1. To get away from papa

2. For mama (she's always wanted me to follow in her footsteps)

Papa also says that I'm a good fighter because I can manage to kick his ass. I've gotten myself out of rapist and muggers before easily so I kind of believe him. I also have been practicing for school because I will do good at this school. I will make my mama proud where ever she is so I'm doing my best to prepare for whatever they through at me.

"Maka we're here hurry up and get out of the car."

"Whatever." I muttered

I grabbed my two suit cases one for clothes and the other for books and bathroom supplies. "Damn I forgot how many stairs there were." He said.

"It's okay I'll go alone." I said I really just didn't like being around him.

He raised an eyebrow. "If you say so, bye Maka." He patted my head and drove away.

I sighed finally he left.

By the time I got to the top of the stair case my arms and legs were aching. I put down my bags and stared at the school. What a strange building! It had three big skulls in the front and four candles coming out the side and then the building its self was black so oddly shaped. I began laughing, is this a joke! What kind of a school is this! It was hysterical. I ended up sitting on my knees in the middle of the yard. Well it wasn't necessarily a yard it was covered in yellow brick.

Then I heard a rattle of what sounded like chains and looked up. A scythe attached to a chain flew at me, good thing I was sitting down. I leaned back and it passed over my face. I reached up and caught the silver chain. I used my other had took help me to my feet. I tugged the chain as hard as I could and a blue haired boy came at me with the other end of the chain.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT IF YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME!" he screamed.

He jumped at me with foot coming at my mouth, "You know I like all my teeth thank you very much."

I simply stepped to the side and flied right past I snickered. I took the chain and arched it over my head and pounded it down with all my might as if it were a hammer at a carnival game. He came over head still holding the chain. Idiot. Of course he followed the chain right into the ground twenty yards away.

I straitened my red plaid skirt and fixed my green tie. Calmly I walked over to the crater he created when he landed. He was hunched over coughing up dust. "Yo, you okay?" I asked.

"You…" The blue haired boy said.

"Sorry 'bout that you really shouldn't try to kill the new kid."

"YOU BITCH! YOU THINK THAT YOU WON THAT EASY?! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU I'M GONNA BEAT YOU TO THE BLOODY PULP! NO BODY BEATS A BIG MAN LIKE ME!" He screamed.

Just then the chain in my hand glowed and disappeared. "What the…"

"Black Star calm down please you should see the nurse." A girl said.

"I'M NOT GOING ANY WHERE 'TIL THAT BRAT IS DEAD!"

I chuckled, ""Okay so you don't want help out of that hole or…"

"Don't worry about us we'll be out in no time." A girl that I just now noticed standing by this so called, Black Star.

"Woah, when the hell did you get down there?" I asked, I didn't see her fall in there…

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm Tsubaki." She gave me a warm smile, "And this is my meister Black Star."

So that's where the chain went. "Hello I'm Maka Albarn, and I'm a meister. "

"HEY DON'T TALK TO THAT BITCH!"

"Black Star you should be nicer to her."

I began slowly walking slowly backward to my bags. I finally managed to grab my bags when I hear Black Star asking, well demanding, where I was and cursing my name. I shook my head he's helpless, poor Tsubaki. I picked up my bags and headed into the building.

I ended up in a long hallway the walled were yellow and the floor was checkered black and white. A big blue man was walking down in my direction.

"Hey you, are you…" he looked at a piece of paper, "Maka Albarn."

I nodded. Jeez he was kinda scary Teeth constantly bared and he was over six feet tall with army hair.

"Cool, you're early you know."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"No biggy any I have a student in the Death Room waiting to give you the tour." he motioned me to follow him and I did. I don't understand how can you not get lost in this place, we did a ton of twists and turns until we found this huge black door. "Right this way Maka."

There was a path under these red things with a blade at the top. god this school is weird! Finally we reached the end where there was a small clearing with a mirror at one side. In the midd was this black thing with a scull like mask on.

"Hello, hello! Welcome to my academy! I am very happy you have come hear Maka Albarn, your mother was a splendid student." He said in a voice that should belong to a clown.

"Thank you sir, I am very happy to be here!" I plastered on a face smile.

"Fantastic! Kid you can come in now."

"Thank you father." I turned to see a boy around my age probably, he had yellow eyes and black hair except for the three stripes on the right half. "Hello I am Death the Kid I will be giving you the tour."

"Hello I'm Maka Albarn nice to meet you."

We both exchanged smiles. "Okay then I'll let you to get on with the tour and Sid please take Maka's luggage to her dorm."

"Yes sir." the blue guy 'Sid' said.

I took a deep breath my new life begins now.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! Sorry I didnt have the authors note last time and FYI Soul Eater is in this chapter! I do not own soul eater and there is some OOC! Please enjoy!**

"Okay, Maka I already have your schedule and your dorm key should we start in the front or at your dorm?"

"Dorm!" I said automatically, He looked startled and slowly nodded. "Well… no… I mean…"

"HEY KID!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

Shit! Black Stars here that's the reason I wanted to start at the dorm. "Not this guy again."

Death the Kid looked confused, "You already now Black Star?"

"In a way." I said.

"HEY IT'S YOU!" He ran up in my face, "YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD RUN FROM THE GUY WHOS GONNA SURPASS GOD?!"

"Surpass God?" Death the Kid rolled his eyes.

"HEY HURRY UP AND FIGHT ME AFTER ALL YOU WALKED AWAY LAST TIME! YOU LITTLE PANSY!" Black Star was beginning to piss me off.

"Look you come on Black Star there is no need for a brawl." Kid interjected.

"Seriously please let me at least find out where I'll be staying." I said, "I don't want to fight you."

"NO I'M NOT LETTING YOU RUN AWAY THIS TIME!" he through a fist at my face and I ducked, kicked him in the stomach and took off down the hall. "HEY SOUL STOP HER!"

I look up damnit there's some white haired kid there. I tried to dash past him but he latched on to my arm. "HER!?" the kid called out.

"YEAH THAT'S HER!" He said already marching down to us.

"Let go of me." I said

"What did you do to make Black Star so pissed off?" He asked.

I chuckled, "Kicked his ass."

"No way not a girl like you."

"Let go of me."

He looked at me and his eyes were bright red "Nope."

I stomped on his foot, "AAARRRGGGHH!" his grip loosened.

"Sorry!" I called out behind me, jeez that was close I thought. I really only fight if I have to it's not like I like hurting people.

"YOU BITCH!" they screamed in unison.

After running for ten minutes through the maze of the school I found a stair case that led to the roof. I lie down for a second to enjoy the suns warmth and catch my breath. I'm dozing off when I hear footsteps. I open my eyes and the white haired kid stood above me.

"Oh shit." I said and jumped up.

"Lookie here." He said.

"Hi." I said and I took a step back.

"Look I'm not gonna beat you up. That would be so uncool."

"Okay then I'll be on my way."

"Hey wait that wouldn't be a smart idea with Black Star on the prowl for you." He said that's when I noticed his teeth.

"God." I mumbled.

"What?" His teeth flashed again.

"Nothing…"

He looked frustrated "What's wrong with you?"

"None of your business."

"Brat." He mumbles

"You jerk."

"You bitch!"

"You already declared that in the hall, bastard."

"You're really beginning to piss me off."

"I could say the same for you."

"I was just trying to help! After all you get Death the Kid worried, Black Star on the prowl, and now you really want to piss me off?"

I guess I never thought of that. Maybe I am stirring up too much trouble. "Sorry."

He looked up, "What?"

"I said I'm sorry! I didn't come here to make a mess of things." Why did I feel like crying?

"Whatever. Just…" He trailed off.

"Are they sharp?"

"What?"

"Your teeth they look sharp." I said nervously, as he said I didn't want to upset him.

"See for yourself." He opened his mouth wide.

Ewwwe I thought I reached out and poked the point of one of his teeth. "Ouch." I said he pricked me, now I had a little bubble of blood that was beginning to go down my finger. I stuck in my mouth a sucked on it. He bursted out laughing, "That disgusting!**" **

My confusion must have shown on my face which made him laugh even harder. "You see… That finger….. Was just… In my mouth!" He said between breaths, "Omigosh I can't breathe!"

He collapsed still laughing. My face paled, that is so gross! I wiped my finger on my skirt. He was still laughing and on the verge of crying. I scolded him and fought the temptation to kick him in the stomach. This is a waste of my time! I thought to myself. I simply turned around and walked away from the laughing fool rolling on the ground. I took five steps "Hey don't go." I looked back at him and he was sitting up leaning on the thick black railing still chuckling.

"Give me a reason to stay." I said crossing my arms over my (sadly) flat chest.

He shrugged "Don't have one."

"Okay then." I turned around.

"Wait."

"What." I sighed.

I felt a warm breathe on my ear, "I'll be lonely if you go." I shivered and blushed madly and he snickered. "D-don't do that." Shit I'm stuttering I only stutter if I lie or am nervous.

"Ha ha whatever. What's your name pigtails."

"M-maka."

"Stop stuttering." He said cooly.

I turned around ready hurt him. Until I realized that was face to face with him. I could feel his breath it smelled like mint. I also realized how cute he was. _**Come on Maka move!**_ I mentally screamed at myself. But it felt like my feet were frozen my whole body was frozen. My cheeks were most likely at red as his eyes.

"Maka there you are you had me so worried." I snap out of my trance and turn around to see Death the Kid. "Oh I'm sorry plastering another fake grin on my face hoping that he didn't see how badly I was blushing.

"It's alright now let's get this tour over with we're behind schedule." I nodded and followed leaving the white haired boy behind me.

* * *

**YEAH SO PLEASE SUBSCRIBE AND I WILL UPDATE SOON!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's me! LOL so here is the third chapter of soul eater for ya ;) I do not own soul Eater and there is some OOC! Please engoy and reveiw!**

**Chapter 3**

SOUL'S P.O.V.

She was right in front of me and I got a good look of what she actually looked like. And this is so uncool but she actual was pretty cute. She had big green eyes and clear skin with sand blonde hair up in pig tails it was almost to believe she was fourteen or fifteen. I was also kinda tempted to kiss cause she wouldn't move but that would so uncool.

Then Kid came out and she turned around and acted as if I weren't even there and followed him out to some tour. I wonder why she waited til' the fourth month of school to join. Uncool. She also had a dorky name Maka. _**Maka, what kind of a name is that?**_

After she left I enjoyed the sun a little longer and went inside saw Black Star around in the halls mumbling to himself. _**Mumbling to himself? That's so uncool. **_"Yo Black Star what's up."

"WHEN I FIND THAT LITTLE BRAT I'M GONNA MAKE REGRET EVER COMING TO THIS SCHOOL! NO BODY WALKS AWAY FROM A BIG MAN LIKE ME!"

"Dude why don't you let it go? Grudges are so uncool man."

"Fine whatever God forgives people all the time right?" He said gaining to control his temper.

"Yeah man." I said I still couldn't get the scent of her strawberry shampoo out of nostrils.

"Dude you okay ya seem kind of shaken up." He said patting my back a little too hard.

"Cool guys like me don't get shaken up." I said elbowing him.

"If you say so…" He shoved and we wrestled until the end of class period.

MAKA'S P.O.V

"Okay this is the girls dormitory boys aren't allowed inside but your room is number 16 floor 3." He said handing me the keys, "You can go take a look but please hurry."

I nodded and thanked him I opened the door It was just an endless line of doors and two elevators. I got in the elevators and went up to floor three. The hall was identical to the first floor, I walked down to my room and went inside. It was really nice a small kitchen to your right and straight ahead a living room with a small couch and coffee table it smelled like new paint. I walked in and from a different angle you could see a tiny hall. In it was a bathroom and two small bedrooms. "Nice." I said to myself.

Once we finished the tour I went back to the dorm and I realized my stuff was on the small twin bed in the back room by the window. I unpacked packed my bags and collapsed on the couch. I notice the small TV on a stand. I flipped it on and surfed the channels until I found Jeopardy eventually I fell asleep around ten imagining how my first day of school will be tomorrow.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEE- _I hit snooze and tried to go back to sleep. When that didn't work I went ahead and got up. I walked over to kitchen it had a fridge, sink, oven, stove, blender, and toaster. I nodded my head in approval. I went back to the TV which was now playing Good Morning Death City! I switched it to the music channel and played 'Scream'. I swayed my hips and did a little pathetic dance around the room. I wasn't very good at dancing but it doesn't mean I don't like to, when aloneI danced terribly just for fun.

Humming to the songs that played I put my hair in a low braid. Brushed my teeth and did my every day morning stuff. I put on a blue spaghetti strap and a jean jacket over it with jeans and flip flops.

After I ate breakfast and had my bag which contained couple of folders and spiral that were empty and a book. I grabbed keys and was on my way. When I walked out and shut the door there were a ton of girls in the hallway chit chatting with their friends. They all went silent when the saw me.

"Hey Maka!" A girl called out with waving bye to her friends, she looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. She long black and I mean BLACK hair that went to her waist even though it was in a high ponytail. She was wearing a V neck T-shirt and jeans with sneakers. "Hi…" I said, "Do I know you from somewhere?" I obviously did though.

She looked a little hurt for a second before composing herself. "I'm Tsubaki you met me yesterday when you fought Black Star."

"Oh yeah, sorry I knew you from somewhere but couldn't put my finger on it you know." I put on a small smile.

"Hey Tsubaki!" I turned around and saw some other girls walking toward us. They were both almost identical except for hair style and height. One had long strait blonde hair and was wearing a cute black and white top with grey skinny jeans and flip flops. the other had short almost choppy hair and was a head shorter. She was wearing jeans flip flops and a yellow shirt that said 'BANANA REPUBLIC'.

"Hi you guys." Tsubaki said.

"Who's this chick?" The tall one said.

"Oh Liz, Patty this is Maka. Maka this is Liz (the tall one), and Patty (the short one)."

"Hi." I said sheepishly.

"Do you like bananas?" Patty asked.

"I don't hate them." I replied, _**That was random.**_

"I looove bananas! Like a monkey! OOH OOH, AHH AHH!"

"Umm cool…"

She giggled,

"Sorry Patty is just… Slow."

"She's amusing." I had to admit she is fun to talk to.

"Well we should get moving." Tsubaki chimed in, "Maka what class are you in?"

"Um the Rising Sun class, operation N.O.T." _**What a strange name.**_

"Awwe that sucks we don't have the same class," She sighed.

"Don't worry I'll take her there and meet up with you guys later." Liz grinned, "Consider me your school guide kay." She seemed really excited.

"Sure." I smiled, "Sounds fun."

She latched on to my arm with a death grip, "Let's get started then!" She squealed, "Bye guys."

"Bye Tsubaki and Patty!" I called while being dragged away.

"Good luck!" Tsubaki shouted.

"Bye Bye!" Patty Giggled.

Once we left the girls dormitory we stopped by Liz's locker, "Now don't get me wrong, "She was saying, "I just think purple would be a better color for Patty. But she hates the color purple so she wears orange and yellow stuff because she likes giraffes."

"I honestly think yellow suits her well." She gave me a weird look, "It's that Patty is happy and outgoing and yellow is a happy color right?"

She shrugged "I guess I can see your point."

"So umm are you meister or a weapon?"

"Me and Patty are both weapons."

"Really, do you have a meister?" **_I wonder what kind of weapon they are._**

"Death the Kid is his name but he sooo annoying."

"Really him?! He seemed like and okay guy to me."

She smirked" Everyone thinks that but he such a control freak! And did I mention that he is OCD about symmetry? But it's like really bad he flips out at the tinniest details!"

We were now in front of my class room talking when I heard, "HEY MAKA!" I turned and here comes that Black Star guy again. I sighed **_Why does he always show up?_** He came up to Liz and I, "YOU BETTER BE GRATEFUL 'CAUSE I DECIDED TO FORGIVE YOU BECAUSE I'M THE BIGGER PERSON!"

I sighed again, "Can you please calm down? I'm right in front of you."

"Hey Liz why are you haggin out with brat?" He was still loud but at least he wasn't Screaming like a maniac.

"I'm her school guide and she will hanggin out with mwa for a while." She winked at me.

"Whatever I'm a star and I don't have time to waste it on you." He stomped away.

"I see you know Black Star."

"I kicked his ass in a fight yesterday." I smirked at the thought.

"No way that's almost impossible he the best fighter I know I'm sure he will make a grate assassin."

"He's an assassin?"

She promptly nodded, "He's got it all down except for the quiet part." The bell rang, "Ahh shit I'm gonna be late. Bye Maka!" She walked away with a flip of her hair.

When I walked in it was only half way full, I sit down toward the back in the corner. I was far from the rest of the class just how I like it don't get me wrong I love learning new thing but sometimes class mates could just be annoying. I pulled out my book and began to read.

"Lookie here." A familiar voice said, I looked and damnit it's that white haired kid again. **_Him and Black Star just can't stop popping up in my life!_**

"Hello." I said dryly and returning to my book.

"What you reading?"He pryed.

"A book." I mumbled.

"What is the book called?"

I looked up,"Will you please go away."

"Well actually I sit here."

"There isn't a seating chart."

He plumped his butt down a foot away from me, kicked his feet up and snuggled down into his seat. He was most likely going to fall asleep. **_At least he'll shut up so I can read my book._**I went back to my book and read half a second before he started to snore. I tried to ignore it but it's like the alarm clock in the morning you just want it to shut up so you can sleep. Well in this case I wanted him to shut up so I could read. I tapped his head, nothing. I shook his shoulder, nothing. God the noise kept on going, like when you can't find the off button. So I decided to crush it with a book. I lifted the book I was reading high and Maka chopped him. "YOWWW!" He Held his head. "What the fuck was that?" He scolded me, I giggled and hid my face in the book the whole class was staring at him.

"Maka chop."I said simply when the class averted their eye's back to the teacher.

"Yeah, well it hurt like hell don't do that anymore!" He said a little quieter.

"Well you snoring and it was bugging me, and you wouldn't wake up when I shoulder." And lower the book to my nose and looked at his crimson eyes, and said innocently,"You really left me no choice."

He leaned over to my ear"You could of kissed me. I'm sure I would've woken up then."

I blushed madly and Maka chopped him again he let out another cry in pain as he rubbed his cranium, "Don't play with me like that. E-ever." Damnit it would've been better if I could've covered up that last stutter curse my nervousness. "Beside's I dont even know your name."

He smirked and did this toothy grin to show off his teeth,"Soul Eater Evans."

I held in my laugh, **_Seriously what is up with their names around here!_**

**Sorry I guess this chapter is kind short :/ I'll work on making this longer and hopefully post the fourth chapter soon! Please reveiw and have a wonder day or night...or monday, or tuesday, or wednesday or thursday, maybe a friday saturday or sunday... Whatever have wonderful something!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys :P here is the fourth chapter to the story! I do not own soul eater and there is some OOC! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

It's has been a couple months now and me and Soul are now partners. I took us about a month to officially agree that we would be a team. We weren't like all the other duo's though, they other meisters and weapons normally stuck around each other. Like whenever I saw Tsubaki outside the girl's dormitory, she was always around Black Star. Whenever you saw Liz there was Patty but I could understand that with Patty and her… Ways of thinking. But normally Kid was there too. So it was normally a weapon following around their meister but not us. I didn't exactly enjoy being around Soul except when we had to fight a kishin.

I had a feeling Soul felt the same way. For intense, class was always miserable, (We got moved to the Crescent Moon class program E.A.T. after the Lord Death saw how we fight.) I found out that you only had 1 teacher for your program and you're class. So that meant that I had six hours of Soul, Black Star, Kid. It did turn out that Death the Kid was overly OCD about symmetry.

**_FLASH BACK(AFTER CLASS ON FIRST DAY)_**

After the five hours of dealing with Soul Ms. Marie let us free to go to lunch, I darted out of that hell hole. I found Liz waiting outside my class for me. "Omigod Liz save me." I almost collapsed and dropped my bag.

"W-what happened?" She asked worried.

"Soul Eater Evans happened." I leaned against the wall, when he walked out, "Bye Maka see ya after lunch." He smirked and walked off.

"It was pure torture sitting next to him, he kept on saying cocky stuff that made me blush and stutter, so he could laugh at me! I had to Maka chop him five times but he doesn't learn." I whined picking up my bags, "Kill me now."

She giggled and rolled her eyes, "Why were you and Soul sitting together anyway."

"He trapped me against the wall."We headed to my locker first this time.

"You do realize that any other girl would be ecstatic right now?"

"Why he's annoying, cocky, a slacker, and snores like an old dog."

"He's the class heart throb you could say."

I bursted out laughing, "You're… joking…right?" I said be between breaths.

"Well he is cute you have to admit." She said and we started off to her locker.

"Yeah sure I guess, but looks aren't everything his personality is horrid."

"Hey guy's what you talking about?" We saw Tsubaki walk up next to us.

Liz smirked at me and in unison we said, "Nothing."

**SOUL'S P.O.V.**

The second the bell rang Maka jumped up and ran out. I see my teasing and fake snoring got to her. I know this is so not cool but it was kindof cute when she blushed and stuttered. Not that I'm ever gonna to admit it to someone.

When I walked out I saw Maka complaining to Liz about me. I told her I would see her after class and I could see how much she wanted to Maka chop me.

"Yo Soul wait for your god before going to lunch." Black Star called out.

"Nah man I'm hungry." I continued to walk cooly down to the lunch line. When I got to our lunch table I saw Maka on the other side with a homemade lunch with Patty. Patty had milk a ton of cookies and half a sandwich. Maka had juice a full sandwich and a granola bar. "Lookie here." I smirked it was my trade mark to say that. Maka looked up Saw me and frowned before ignoring me to talk to Patty.

They both began giggling when she said something about an old dog. That's when the rest of the group came. Liz came around to the other side of Maka and sat next to her, she said something about her nails to her eyeing them skeptically. Tsubaki sat across from her and Black Star next in the middle of Tsubaki and me while Kid sat across from me and next to Patty. **_Well she fitted right in with our little group. _**

"You would not believe that girl." Kid said looking at her in awe.

"What."Black Star and I said in unison, **_She didn't act special to me._**

"Did you know that her mother is one of the most powerful meisters that ever attended to this academy? Or that her father is a scythe? But apparently they got married had her and got divorced. She lived with her father and no one knows the current location of her mother." He said eyeing her in sympathy.

"NOWAY!" Black Star jumped on his chair and pointed at her, "IF WHAT DEATH THE KID TOLD ME IS TRUE THEN I WILL ACCEPT YOU AS MY FRIEND!"

Maka rolled her eyes, "Black Star again I'm right here sit down." He obeyed very unlike him, "Okay," She continued, "What did Kid tell you?" She was eyeing him suspiciously.

"That your mother is one of the most powerful meister's like ever. And that you dad is a death scythe." He said shrugging.

Her expression caught me off guard, she looked sad, angry, lonely, and almost… terrified. She slowly nodded trying to compose herself but couldn't quite get it right her face was still pale. "Cool! You are now friends with the almighty Black Star!"

"Great." she smiled but her expression still had all the emotion in them. She didn't say anything for the rest of the day.

**_END OF FLASH BACK_**

**MAKA'S P.O.V.**

After school that day I got a job at a book store, which I still work at now, that was also the day that me and soul fought our first kishin. Really all it was that I got groceries and heard a scream. I got there and was almost killed when Black Star saved me. He cut of its hand before it could cut off my head. When everyone else it turned out that they were all having dinner and heard the scream too. When everyone except me and Soul fought we ended up trying to pair up and it worked! That's when he ate his first ever kishin soul. A week after that we became partners, I promised him I would do everything I could to make him a death scythe like my papa.

"Your soul is mine!" I screamed charging at the kishin, head less and had six arms with no legs. I was really easy defeat it I just had to stab it because I already cut of his head.

It's body vanished leaving it's red rotten soul. Soul transformed back into his human form. "That thing was absolutely disgusting." He pooped the soul into his mouth.

"Only 83 more to go." I sighed.

"Hey is your leg okay he scratched it pretty good."

"Yeah. I'll be fine Soul don't worry."

"Cool guys don't worry about a lot of things."

The truth was though it hurt like crazy, good thing it was dark so he couldn't see the tears in my eyes. We've been fighting so many kishins that my body can't keep up. I have three big bruises on my back and my shoulder muscle is pulled and supposed to be healing. I have to wear a mouth guard at night so I don't grind my teeth to nubs, from night mares I have from killing so many things. I put foundation over all the scratches one my arms and face. And it took everything I had not to limp. But I can't tell Soul that I promised him I would do everything I could to make him a death scythe.

I finally and got home and got in the shower. The cut was a lot deeper than I thought so I decided to go to the nurse. Nygus was her name and she was the weapon of the big blue guy Sid. She had bandages covering most of her body though. I knocked on the door.

"Oh hello Maka," She said through bandages covering her mouth, "Why are hear so late?" She looked down and saw my leg. "Oh god again? Maka you shouldn't be pushing yourself to the limit like this." She put in three shots that hurt like hell and I had to bite my lower lip to hold in my cry of pain. Finally it went numb and she began to give my stitches. The cut was from my mid thigh and to the bottom of my calf. "Maka, I know you promised Soul that you would make him a death scythe and you guys have been partners for two months now and you've already killed 16 kishins but you're over doing it. You know your supposed to fight a new kishin after body has healed from the last battle." I nodded. She was now at the back of knee.

"It's just that I really want to do good at this academy and I need to make Soul a death scythe and I can't forget my friends, but I also need to make my mom proud."I shook my head, "I can't lose any of those."

She shook her head and her eye's look sad, "Maka I think you should tell Soul. It's not good for the bonding of the weapon and meister to bond on a lie."

**_Lie? Am I lying to Soul? Well I'm doing it for him. _**"I guess I am lying to Soul huh?" She nodded finishing up the last stitch. "But I'm to him for him. I don't know I feel if I tell the truth I'm breaking my promise somehow. But if I don't then I'm lying to him and that messes up our bonding as partners." I was so confused do I lie or break a promise?

"But you're not breaking your promise Maka. He will still become a death scythe, just not as fast. And you have to tell him the truth because if he finds out to late then it could end your partnership."

I was terrified at the thought, I still thought he was annoying, cocky, a slacker, and stupid and loud. But he was my partner. **_When did I become this attached to him? _**"That could ruin everything." I whispered.

She nodded, "Now then you're all stitched up and you need to rest." I nodded said my goodbyes and left for my dorm. When I got back I automatically fell asleep on the couch in my shorts and tank top.

I woke up to someone banging on my door, I got up and was surprised to not of woken up that night from screaming I heard the faint beeps of my alarm clock in my room. **_Awe shit! I'm late!_** I went over and saw the worried faces of Liz and Tsubaki while Patty sat there giggling, "Maka took a nap."

"OMIGOD ARE YOU CRAZY YOU HAD EVERYONE WONDERING WERE THE HELL YOU WENT!" Liz wailed, "HELL YOU EVEN HAD SOUL AND BLACK STAR WORRIED YOU IDIOT."

"Liz calm down, OH MY DEATH WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LEG?!" Tsubaki said staring at stitches. Now even Patty stopped giggling and pointed at all my scratches.

I sighed "Guys come inside."

After they finished freaking out over my bruises, scratches, stitches, and pulled muscles I pretty much told them the whole past two months. When I finished the all nodded letting it all sink in after five minutes of awkward silence Tsubaki spoke up, "Maka I think you're misunderstanding the purpose of the promise and Soul. You see you are not breaking your promise your just simply taking care of yourself. And Soul wont hate you if you take a break. But you shouldn't lie to him."

"Yeah Soul does have a good side and that's why we are friends with him. We are a family we've all known each other almost all our live and we take care of each more or less." Liz smiled, "Maka you're a part of the family now." I began to cry I felt happy, and guilty at the same time finally I found a family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! YEah so guess what? THIS IS THE CHAPTER WHERE WE START HAVING ROMANCE BETWEEN MAKA AND SOUL! EEEEEEK I'm so excited! Ok well i do not own Soul Eater and there is some OOC! Warning though this chapter is kinda short :'( But i promise i'm trying to make them longer. It's just that well i dont want to much to happen in one chapter because i want the audience to stay interested, you know. Well please enjoy!**

_**Chapter 6**_

**SOUL'S P.O.V.**

Maka wasn't in class which has never happened, she actually has made me stop skipping so much. I hope she isn't hurt, she's been acting weird lately like when we took off that kishins head I wasn't sure if the cry was pain or a battle cry. The cut down her leg must've been painful to. I told her that I don't worry about things a lot. Great what if she took it the wrong way? _**God this is so not cool, I'm sure she just over slept. **_I almost laughed at the thought, no way she would over sleep.

When it was lunch and she still wasn't there Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki decided to go look for her. I actually began to become nervous with crazy thought's popping up in my head. _**What if she's not in her dorm? Maybe the cut was poison. What if she doesn't want to be my partner anymore? Wait but that will break her promise. Does she hate me? What if she's missing or ran away. Is she dead?**_ Finally I saw Patty come back. I looked up expectantly while Black "Star and Kid stayed calm. "Hey Patty," Black Star said, "Where's Liz?" _**Liz?! What about Maka she's the one who's been missing all day!**_

"Tsubaki and sis stayed with Maka they said I'm a chatter box and will ruin they're secret." She giggled.

"What secret?" Kid asked. I gripped my pants why am I so anxious?

"They one about m Maka and how she- " She stopped, "Wait a second you want to know the secret. Sorry I can't tell you." She zipped her lips and through the imaginary key away.

"Patty what secret is something wrong with Maka?" Black Star asked.

She sat down and shook her head keeping her mouth sealed.

"Damnit Patty then what's the fucking secret!" I said losing my cool. _**Calm down Soul you shouldn't be so ansy. **_I took a deep breath. Black Star and Kid were staring at me. Patty had tear filled eye's "I'm sorry Patt-"

"If you want to know the fucking secret you should have taken better care of your meister and know how much pain she is in right now for a bastard like you!" She ran off crying. Kid glared at me and went after Patty.

"What the hell was that Soul?" Black Star looked at me shocked.

"I don't know." I banged my head on the table.

"You're gonna kill all of the few brain cells you have left if you do that." I looked up and saw Maka smiling and holding a tray of her lunch. I never thought I could be actually happy to see Maka, she was a control freak, annoying, goody-two-shoes, and always gave me Maka chops. But for some reason I felt relief wash over me and got my awesomeness back.

"Where's Patty?" Liz looked at me accusingly.

"She went that way after dick head over here yelled at her." Black Star said and pointed a finger where patty we was previously sobbing and walking.

"Why'd you do that? You Patty is um… sensitive." she shook her head and walked off leaving me and Tsubaki with Soul and Black Star.

"Soul why'd you yell at her?" Tsubaki said gently.

"She was annoying." I grumbled.

Maka chopped me with the lunch tray, "You are a dick head." she said.

Patty's words rang in my ears, _**"If you want to know the fucking secret you should have taken better care of your meister and know how much pain she is in right now for a bastard like you!"**_ Am I not taking care of my meister? I never knew I had to she's a big girl. I watched her carefully as she and Black Star argued and Tsubaki just laughed and enjoyed the show, _**You should have taken better care of your meister and know how much pain she is in right now for a bastard like you! **_Is Maka in pain?

"SOUL EATER EVANS!" I snapped out of it to see Maka waving a hand in her face, "I take back what I said before you've already lost all your brain cells."

Tsubaki giggled, "Why were you staring at Maka?"

That's when I noticed something, she was wearing a different outfit, her normal plaid mini skirt and sweater vest was gone. She was wearing a thick sweat shirt and her hair was down and not in pig tails. I took a glance under the table at her feet and saw she was wearing jeans and sneakers. _**Why didn't notice this before? **_There was a shove at my shoulder, "ARE YOU IGNORING THE ALL MIGHTY BLACK STAR?!" Black Star screamed in my ear.

"Well soon won't have to I'll be deaf from your screaming!" The girls laughed and we headed to class.

Tsubaki out of the ordinary actually left Black Star and followed Maka to her locker, she walked really slow for some reason. When we split I turned around and saw Tsubaki with a arm around limping Maka's waist. _**Why is Maka limping? It has to be that cut! But she told me it was fine. **_I fought the urge to help and went to class.

When Black Star and I got to my locker he started to through questions at me, "Dude you seem out of it, what's up?" I put in my combination, "Be more specific."

"Well you were giddy and ansy through class and kept watching the door. At lunch it was the same thing, when Patty came out you looked even more anxious. Then when she wouldn't say what was up with Maka you yelled at her. Then you went back to normal when Maka came out except for the fact you were staring at her the whole time you don't think a guy as awesome as I am can miss all that do ya?." Then he got all excited, "YOU LIKE MAKA!"

"Well of course I do she's my meister."

"Idiot. I'm talking you like, like her."

I punched his arm. "There's no way in the world I could like Maka as a girlfriend. She's annoying, a book worm, and a goody-two-shoes. She's flat chested and ugly I mean come on what for teen year old were's pigtails every day like an eight year old? She's also giving me Maka chops every day she's such a pain in the ass. If it wasn't for the promise to make me a death scythe I might not even be that brats partner." God I felt terrible. _**Did I really just say that? I am such a douche bag.**_

Black Star looked at me stunned. "Dude that's just mean even for me." I turned around to see Tsubaki and I was completely shocked. She was mad and I mean furious. I've never seen her mad or thought it was even a possibility.

"YOU BASTARD! Do you even know what she is going through right now?! For that god damn promise she is experiencing more pain than I knew bearable! You… you… YOU IDIOT! I can't believe you could even say something like that and she's your own partner! And I can't even tell her because that would hurt her too much. SOUL EATER EVANS YOU WILL EAT THOUGHS WORDS ONE DAY!" She stomped off and almost turned the corner and stopped short she looked terrified and through a hand over her mouth. "Maka…" I froze and my heart stopped in my chest. I saw Maka fall to her knee's from behind the wall.

She was sobbing into her hands. I turned away I couldn't bear to look at her now. I felt all this guilt and sadness over flow me. How could I say such a thing about her? This was so uncool I leaned against the locker and my head fell back with a bang that echoed down the now empty halls. I slid down the locker until I was sitting. looked over to Tsubaki who was trying to comfort Maka. Then she froze in midsentence and leaned down to her head so she could hear her better.

"SOUL EATER!" Tsubaki charged at me.

"Tsubaki STOP!" Maka was staring at her. Black Star wasn't even there anymore, "Look please Tsubaki, it's okay. If that's how Soul feels then it's okay." Her bottom lip was trembling and I could see her puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks. "I have to been keeping secrets from him. So please just don't make I'm feel bad about how he honestly feels."

Oh god I felt like I just hit rock bottom. That wasn't how I honestly feel any way and she wasn't mad at me. After all my carelessness and betrayal she still wasn't mad. "Maka…" I whispered.

"Soul I am never talking to you again you low life. Do you want know her secret?" _**Yes. **_"She has stiches going down her right leg. Scratches covering her body with matching bruises and has three huge ones on her back. She has a pulled muscle and over worked arms and legs. I've also heard she has to wear a mouth guard from grinding her teeth. She screams at night from nightmares of killing so many things." I looked up in absolute shock. I stared at her with her clothing making sense she was covering it up. she was smiling through the pain.

"Maka…Why…?" I couldn't even spit the damn words out.

"Because she made a promise. She made a promise to a greedy fool who isn't greatful. She's over worked and has been into much pain and lying for you!"

"Tsubaki please stop talking." Maka whimpered. She looked at me with sad eyes and smiled. _**Don't! Don't smile such a beautiful smile to me.**_ "Soul It's okay if you want I can still make you a death scythe… I'm sorry I-"

"Shut up!" I ran over and hugged Maka. She stared at me in shock. I hugged her again _**God this is so uncool.**_ "I don't get it! How can you still smile? Why aren't you mad? You should be as furious as Tsubaki right now idiot. Why are you apologizing? It's me who should be doing that! I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said okay I just... I don't know! I was being stupid. Please Maka… Forgive me?" She backed away grinning.

"I forgive you but…" She took out a book and Maka copped me. HARD. "Don't ever call me flat chested! I'm just under developed got it?!"

I rubbed my head, "Got it tiny-tits." She Maka chopped me again. "Yoww!"

"A Tits is a bird moron." She got and headed to class with Tsubaki following.

"By the way Soul." Tsubaki called back, "I'll talk to you a little longer." She winked.

"God it's over." I heard Black Star coming out from his hiding spot. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU HUGGED AND APALOGIZED THAT WAS HALARIOUS YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE GONNA CRY! I NEVER KNEW TSUBAKI COULD GET THAT SCARY! SHE EVEN HAD A FEARLESS GUY LIKE ME SPOOKED!" A book nailed him square in the fore head.

"BLACK STAR SHUT UP!" I heard Maka hiss.

"What the fuck was that?" Black Star said rubbing the red rectangle on his fore head.

"Maka chop. Well umm Maka chop throw I guess." I chuckled.

_**She may be all those bad things I said but she was also caring, nice, and she was always there for her friends. She only Maka chopped when I was wrong, and she was forgiving. But most of all… she was very very very special to me. **_

_**YAY theres**_** finally chemestry between the ruby eyes and the emerald ones! well i will hopefully post chapter six very very very soon! Bye :D!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! ok so this one is for Dancing In Crimson and foreveraliangel :D! I do this because it means a lot to me when I'm encouraged to type and let my imagination go wild ;)! I also wanted to say the reason I skip months or weeks is because that it's just too much to type you know? I also want they're to be a reason they all care for someone a lot because they've bonded even though we weren't there every second of the way so please understand! Thank you for the support guys! I do not own Soul eater and there is some OOC! Please enjoy!**

**_CHAPTER 6 _**

**MAKA'S P.O.V.**

(3 MONTHS LATER **sorry about the huge time skip :P**)"Thank you come again!" I said to the mother and little girl who just bought a small picture book. It was Saturday and I was working my normal shift at the book store. **_Oh I just love it when little kids learn the wonders of literature at a young age._** I sighed to myself. It was 3:45 and I get off at 6:00. I began to walk around the store to pick up books that customers left out and rearranged the book in order again. it took about thirty minutes and I was putting up the last ten or fifteen books when I heard the small chime come from the front door. She put the books on table in the 'Reading Zone' of the store.

"Coming!" She said jogging to the and stopped before she could see the customer. She grinned pleased when she felt her now larger B 32 breasts bounce she did a little jump and watched them jiggle back into place. Be did a small smile in embarrassment even though no one was watching her.

"How can I help you… Tsubaki!" Her raven haired friend turned around startled.

"Maka! You work here?" She said as the exchanged a hug.

"Yeah for a while now actually. Any I'm in work mode, are you looking for anything ma'am. " She said straitening her face but in a playful way.

"Why yes I'm looking for a biology book over metamorphosis if you have any. I'm studying for the exams." She winked. It was the last month of fresh man year and exams were coming up. So far I was studying every night. Liz has been paying more attention to Patty passing. You can't blame her though Patty is… special.

"Why of course we do, right this way." I said motion to the back of the store were all the nonfictional stuff was.

Of course though we got side tracked and ended up talking about random subject like foods and gossip and the new clothes. After an around forty five minutes I had another customer and during that time Tsubaki found her book. Eventually Tsubaki left and the store was neat and organized. There were no customers and I still had around half an hour left. Of course Mrs. Hobbins the manager of the store was asleep at the front desk. The door chimed and there was Tsubaki again.

"Hey is everything alright?" I walked over to her.

"I got a text from Kid and guess what?!" I couldn't tell if she was happy or nervous. She didn't even give me a chance to ask what, "Were having a formal dance!"

"Okay so…" There has been a couple dances and stuff not that ever attended, my dancing skills are rated a big fat 0.

"We are so going! Don't worry Liz and Patty are going too! So I bet if we all go Soul and Black star will go too." She said she's never been this excited before.

"Why are you so excited?"

"Because this isn't a normal dance this isn't a normal dance this is a formal dance." she said stressing the word 'formal'.

"Okay I'll go on one condition I don't dance."

"WHAT!" She said and put her hands on my shoulders. "BUT THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT OF THE FORMAL!"

"Okay I will dance only if I get asked! I don't ask and nobody will ask for me. And I have to accept it has to be a whole hearted want to dance thing you know." She sadly nodded when her phone buzzed.

She checked her phone and sighed heavily. "Black Star is freaking out." I got to go can you go with me?" I looked at the clock twenty minutes left.

"Fine I just hope Mrs. Hobbins stays asleep I'm sure she won't mind if I close down shop a little early."

After I got my purse and closed the store for her we left in to the hot and dry summer air. "Damn this desert it's always so hot!" I exclaimed fanning myself. Tsubaki giggled turning back into her calm and gentle self.

"Maka what's that?" Tsubaki pointed in the direction of the school here there was a black cloud rising from the ground. "Oh god." We said in unison.

We broke into a run to the school when we reached the bottom steps well not the bottom step because half the mass of the school was in our way! I saw a ton of worried meisters and weapon in a mob at the bottom steps with teachers blocking the entrance.

"TSUBAKI!" We saw Black Star running to her and he hugged her. Poor Tsubaki couldn't breathe.

"Umm Black Star Tsubaki is turning blue."

He jumped back as Tsubaki engulfed huge breaths of air "Thank you Maka." She weezed.

"I'm sorry it's just that I thought you were in the fire and what kind of a star like me doesn't have a weapon." Translation: I thought you were in the fire and I'm glad you're alright.

"No I ran into Maka and we talked for a while so I was in town for longer than intended."

"Maka why in the world were you delaying the almighty Black Stars weapon?" Translation: Thank you for delaying her and not letting her come back in time.

"She ran into me at the book store." I scoffed. **_He should be thanking me for saving his weapon rear end! _**

"MAKA!" I saw Soul burst out of the crowd and he ran up to me. he stopped in front of me and bent down his hands on his knees, "Oh god I thought… you were…. in the fire." He said catching his breath.

"Oh yeah… WHAT FUCKING FIRE?!"

"Idiot do you see the smoke?" He stood I could see the relief in his bloody red eyes. **_He was really worried about me…_**

"Soul."

"Huh?"

"I made a promise to you remember? I'm not going anywhere."

He did that grin that showed off his pointed teeth that we razor sharp. "I know."

As it turned out some girl was cooking and it lit on fire she did what a complete idiot would do and through I in the trash thinking the fire would magically disappear. Well it grew and it had the first and second and third floor singed black while the fourth floor lightly touched before we could put it out. Wait what about Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki's dorm? What about my dorm?! After hearing that they were combining dorms I chilled out.

That night I got my new key and headed to my new dorm. They said that they would have a bed there but they couldn't help us with clothes. Most girls just called they're parents and said "Mommy, Daddy some idiot burnt the dorms and I don't want to walk around bare butt so please send me clothes and tampons.".

I walked into the boys and now also girls dormitory and realized something very fast. Us girl smell way fucking better than hairy legged boys! It reeked of dirty socks and junk food. **_Ugh, at least it doesn't smell like burnt toast. _**My new room was on the fourth floor and of course at the very end and took the longest to get to. Finally teach room 24 I stuck my key in and turned. No one was there and it was pretty well kept I figured my new roommate hasn't dropped her stuff of yet. I went to my room it was bare just like how I first arrived. **_Time to go to the book store to get all my burnt pay checks renewed. and to go spend the one thousand dollars if save up. _**I came home with 10 new shirts, 6 new skirts, 2 new pants, 1 pair of shoes, 20 socks and undies, and three bras. I also got my bathroom and feminism supplies. I also bought a desk and lamp to study, and three new books. She had twenty five dollars of the one thousand left after that and spent it on milk and cereal and lunch foods.

**_Great now I'm broke_**. She went out and watched some TV. Around 11 she fell asleep.

Something was poking her head. She rolled over and tried to ignore it. Great now it was jabbing her in the back of the head. "What?" She murmured.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Her eyes shot I open. **_I know that voice. _** She rolled over and of course was staring into crimson red eyes.

"Soul?!" She sat up.

"Yeah that is my name genius now tell me, why you are in my dorm?!"

"Because this is my dorm!" I said

"What do you mean?" Got up and marched in the kitchen to pull the key out of my purse.

"Lord Death gave me this key and said this is the key to your knew dorm!"

"So that means…"

"We're sharing dorms!?" we said in unison.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" This can't be happening I happy that we are becoming closer and stuff but this is a little toooo close. Then I imaged us fighting constantly and maybe this could drive us apart. But then these weird images flowed they're way into my mind. Waking up in the morning with Soul and him hugging me, and him doing those cocky things and kissing me... **_No this is bad! Not to mention the thing that can happen on my womanly cycle. And the bleeding and stuff how will he react. _**Souls phone buzzed he answered, "Hello? Yeah how'd you know? Oh…" He handed the phone over to me.

"Hello?" It was Tsubaki.

"Maka?! Omigod I'm roommates with Black Star! I guess the school paired you with your partner even if there the opposite gender!"

"No…"I moaned, "So we can't change this cause it's not a mistake."

"Yea oh god I got to go Black Star is flipping out bye Maka!"

The line went dead. I handed back to Soul "This can not be happening."

"So now what?"

"Rules!"

He rolled his eyes, "I should've known."

"Rule one, No going into each other's room without one another's permission."

"Kay…"

"Rule two, what happens in this dorm stays in this dorm."

"Whatever."

"Now then the rest we can make as time goes on."

"Are we done here then?" Soul said shifting.

"One more thing."

"What." He whined like a five year old being told about finances.

"Can we please like try to get along and make this work?"

"Yeah." I stuck my hand out to make a deal and he took it. He dropped it and called it a shake. I was getting ready to pull back until I realized he was looking at me. He didn't drop my hand.

I looked at his red eyes that had colors dancing on them from the TV still on. The bedroom light was on so I could the vague details on one side of his face while the other side was consumed in shadows. except for the eye because of the TV.

He leaned in close and my breath hitch my cheeks felt hot I swear anyone within a mile radius could hear my thundering in my chest. He took the back of my head and gently pulled it forward. He planted a kiss on my fore head. "Good night, Maka."

He let go of my hand and retreated to his room. The place where his soft lips touched burned the sensation still there. My face felt on fire but from wear his touch was felt like the sun but why did it feel good?

I went to the bathroom and my face looked shocked and I looked into my eyes and they looked…. ecstatic. I ran out of the bathroom **_Why am I happy? What's this feeling? _**I ran in my room and shut the doorI leaned against the door. I all of sudden wanted him next to me, to feel my small hand clasped in his warm larger one. I wanted him to annoy me so I could hear him laugh, I had his toothy grin plastered in my mind. I took to finger to the spot on her fore head that still burned. She took to her lips and pressed wishing that's where his lips were.

"Good night Soul." I whispered.

**EEEEEKKK I'm so happy! I can't wait for more romance to come in! Which there will be! Okay It's like 1:00 AM and i'm beat . i will update soon! Bye Bye! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 7 yayayayaya! And I'm having a debate so please can you help me out? Ok which one would you think would be good for Maka to sing? ****Perfect Two-Auburn**** or ****Lucky -Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat? Now ****I'm saying when she will sing but just could decide which one is better so review or PM's me kay? Thank you thank you! This one is dedicated to jbug2000! XD I do not own soul Eater and there is some OOC! Enjoy! **

_**Chapter 7 **_

(2 week later )It was 8:00 Am when I woke up. My stomach rumbled, I walk into the kitchen. It was hot so I was wearing the shortest shorts I bought, and a large T-shirt. I went to the fridge and got the milk, and Fruit Loops out and made breakfast. I sat on the couch and watched Americas Got Talent. I had to be at the book store around ten I get paid eight dollars and hour I did the mental math. _**Okay so ten till six is eight hours and eight times eight is 64 so that means in a weekend I make 128 dollars.**_

Grrrr that's not enough for all the clothes I still need to buy and food money. I also need to buy more books and new school supplies. I chewed the colorful little O's in frustration while what some old guy sing opera terribly. We've already had the exams two days ago and are getting are grades tomorrow. So far living with Soul hasn't been a problem he's never really home always hanging out with Black Star and Kid. In the mornings I wake him up and then get ready so by the time he comes out for breakfast he's lost his husky voice and goes to his smooth one. We haven't really talked that much since the night he kissed my fore head which still burned.

I finished my breakfast and went to try to build my desk. It was supposed to be a simple desk so it should be simple to make. The desk is green and had on drawer in front. "Fuck." It had screws and you had to literally attach the legs and drawer. I had no clue what I was doing. "Maybe this could wait a little longer."

I went ahead and took a shower using a new cinnamon apple a shampoo.

I saw that he use Axe new shampoo and always smelt like spice with his minty breath, and silver hair with ruby eyes… _**Snap out of it! **_She did a little jump and almost slipped she realized she was smelling his shampoo. _**Oh death was I just daydreaming about Soul?! **_Why would I do that my fore head burned again. I jumped out the shower to brush my teeth I saw the Fresh Mint tooth paste. Oh god, did I buy tooth paste? Damnit if I did then she would have brought it in here. _**Whatever it's just tooth paste the girls and I share when we have sleep overs. **_Why am I freaking out it is just tooth paste. _**Yeah but it's HIS tooth paste**_. Oh god whatever I took the tube and squeeze the goop on to my tooth brush. I hurry up and brushed my teeth faster than I ever have before and oh god his tooth paste tasted amazing! It was still minty but it didn't burn and it didn't taste majorly artificial. I slowed down at the end to savor the taste.

I rapped a towel around my body and ran to my room. I got dressed in my usual because I bought three of the exact same stuff and three of the exact same skirts. I put on my green tie and yellow sweater vest with my plaid red mini skirt and black boots with white straps. I walked out and got knocked in the head by Soul's knuckle.

"Owe Damnit was that for."

"Sorry I was gonna knock but you opened the door as I was going to." He said and oh god he was wearing a tank top showing off his well-toned biceps. My face went hot and I covered up with hand. I covered it up with my hand going side way and cover my nose to and part of my mouth. "What's wrong?" He said in his tired morning husky voice.

_**Stop freaking out! You've seen this before and managed to stay calm! **_Every day right! Oh god, how in the world am I going to deal with every god damn morning. Normally he's asleep on the weekends and I don't see him until he's fully dressed. The toothpaste, his husky voice, and well-toned muscles. God I had to admit he is hot! But no this is bad he's my weapon, what if what happened to papa and mama happen to us? Then are entire friendship would be ruined!

"MAKA!"

"What?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"What is wrong with you? You've been staring at my arm and is something wrong with your face because you covering it with your hand."

"Umm no! It's just umm I'm late for work!" I squeezed past him and into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle and purse. I turned around and Soul was blocking the exit to the kitchen, staring at me with a confused look on his face. "Excuse me I need to leave now." I said I was pretending to dig through my purse so I didn't need to look at him.

"Something's up and I want to know what it is." He said stepping closer

I took a step back, "It was nothing I just have a lot of stuff on my mind."

"Okay what kind of stuff?" He said and took another step.

I took another step back, "None of your business."

"Okay… So then why aren't you looking at me?" I was just staring down, "How come you won't talk? Or when I move to you, you move back." He took a step forward and now my reflex I took two steps back. "Maka…"

I moved backwards against the wall, "Shit." I muttered.

"Maka look at me." I felt him looming over me, he's grown a lot taller since we've met. He tried to take my chin and move my face up but I jerked it to the side. He cupped my face and forced to look up."Maka open your eyes." _**Why can't I look at him? Look at him! **_I couldn't my eyes stayed squeezed shut. I don't know it's like… like… if I open them I see the truth. I don't want to face my true feelings. If I do then disaster might happen. I saw mama and papa fights all over again mama walking out the door and vanishing. Me crying in a corner my eyes again were squeezed shut. Not wanting to see the truth.

Something warm and soft was against my lips. My eyes shot open, Soul face was in front of me his eyes were closed and he was kissing me. Really I sat there like an idiot frozen while he kissed me. God it felt good, I closed my eyes and let it happen. _**Maka this can ruin everything! **_My eyes opened again do I make him stop? Do I risk everything? I put my hands on his shoulders.

And pushed.

He stopped and backed up eyes open they looked hard as stone. His whole face was stone not showing any emotion. "I…I…"

"Whatever." he turned around walked out of the kitchen and to his room.

I sat there tears spilling down my cheeks _**I…I… is that all Maka? I…I…? **_I felt pathetic, did that really just happen. He's never done that before how could I respond he caught me off guard. I got up and left for work.

That day everything was dead it was hot and humid and very cloudy. Only two people came to the store. The situation this morning played out over and over, again and again. When the day was over I bought three tubes of tooth paste and walked around town. I was thinking of random excuses for not going home. Walking by a restaurant there was a waitress there. "Help wanted!" She wailed, "Entertainment needed!"

"What do you mean entertainment?" I asked walking up to her.

"Umm how old are you?"

"Fourteen turning fifteen in a month." I shrugged

"Well we meant that we need a singer, or dancer, or something to entertain. But you don't even have a license."

"I can sing." It's true I haven't sang in a while but I was always told that I had a excellent voice.

"Hmm go inside and tell the manager." She eyed me suspiciously.

I walked inside and it smelled like old candles and BO. I walked up to the teenage boy in the front desk. "Excuse me can I talk to your manager?" I said in my sweet voice to cover up how much my voice was straining. "You know what never mind." I turned around and Kid, Liz, and Patty.

"Oh hello Maka." Kid said smiling.

"Omigod we are dying living with him help me."

"Excuse me."

I walked right past them and walked out. I broke into a run across Death City. My heart was so confused a ton of emotions trying to overpower one another. I finally she reach the cities barrier of death city wheezing and legs shaky from running. The hot air burning the inside of my lungs, I ran out into the desert. I've never felt this way… I said I was prepared for whatever they through at me but this. This was terrible. She began to walk out into the desert until one of the sand dunes slipped and I slid down. I landed in one of the deep caverns. I curled in a little ball and began to weep, when have I ever been this week? I've always managed to stay on top my grades and friends or chores. But this, how do I deal with it how was I on top of it last time? **_Ignore, and deny it. _**But that would make me a liar wouldn't it.

Because somewhere in my heart will never lie and tell the truth. I love Soul.

I don't understand. When did I become this attached to him? They thought of mama and papa came back to me. **_What will happen if it doesn't work out? What if he doesn't feel the same way? _**Well I have a feeling he does since he did kiss me. **_Should I tell him? But I can't risk everything. _**But he put everything on the line for me. When he kissed me he put our friendship one the line to. And I ruined it.

My hand flew over my mouth in utter realization. **_How did he feel? I completely rejected him. How could I be so self-centered to not even think about his emotions? _**I tried to climb up the sand but it slid from beneath me. Damnit now what?

"U-u-u-um-m-m d-d-do y-you n-n-n-n-need s-s-some h-h-help?" I turned around and on the other side of the ditch op and the dune was a boy. I think. He/she was tall and skinny with a black dress, she/he had pink hair and unsettled nervous eyes.

"Yes please!" I reached up surprisingly his lanky arms were pretty strong. He managed to pull me up. "Woah you're a lot stronger than you look."

"T-t-t-thanks." He/she said rubbing his arm.

I took off running and slipping once or twice. I finally bursted into the dorm. I went and knocked on his room door. "SOUL!"

He opened the door wide eyed, "What's wrong?"

I hugged him. "I'm so sorry!"

"Maka I'm not following what do you mean?"

I looked up at his crimson eyes, "I was denying it. The thought of loving you. I just was so worried-" I was interrupted by his kiss.

This time I managed to kiss him back this time, his kiss was demanding but gentle almost persuasive. He broke away and his eye bored into mine,"Maka you worry too much." We shared another kiss.

"Soul?"

He hummed a what.

"I-I love you."

"Idiot I love you too." He did his grin.

When I came to this school it was for mama and to run away. But I succeeded much more. I have new friends and family and I fell in love. This is where my soul was eternally damned to be.

**Thank you for supporting me through this series and I plan to have many more stories to come! Thank you again! :))) **


End file.
